Mereka yang Tak Takut Meraih Mimpi
by hagiwara nachi
Summary: ::: Mereka bertekad membuktikan pada dunia, bahwa mimpi harus kau percayai agar terwujud 'Dreaming is believing'. Dan bersama-sama mereka akan menyerukan, YES WE CAN!
1. Chapter 1

.

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto**

**Author : Hagiwara Nachi**

**Warning : Typo(s), Au, ooc, dldr, etc...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lulus...!?" kedua tangannya meremas erat kertas berukuran legal yang baru saja di berikan petugas pos kepadanya.

"Temari... Kau takkan melupakan kami kan..?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku akan melupakan kalian dan panti asuhan yang telah membesarkanku...?" tangannya mengusap pelan kepala mungil di hadapannya.

Wajahnya menunjukan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa, ini adalah sebuah awal untuk kehidupannya yang baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MerekaYang Tak Takut Meraih Mimpi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin semilir mengiringi keberangkatan perempuan berkuncir empat itu menuju kehidupannya yang baru. Hari ini langkah awalnya untuk setingkat lebih dewasa. Dengan bakat seni yang ia miliki, Temari berhasil melanjutkan pendidikannya ke sekolah favorite SMA Konohagakuen. Sekolah ber-fasilitas terbaik di Konoha ini tidak dapat dimasuki oleh siswa biasa, Hanya siswa-siswa berbakatlah yang akan terpilih.

"311...311...311..."

Temari mengucap ulang tiga digit angka yang menjadi nomor kamar miliknya selama tiga tahun kedepan. Beberapa pintu telah ia lewati, hingga akhirnya ia mendapatkan kamar tersebut.

"Permisi..." Jemarinya memutar kenop pintu kamar. decitan pelan terdengar dari sela-selanya.

3 perempuan menatap Temari yang berada di ambang pintu. Sepertinya Temari menjadi pendatang paling akhir.

"Hay...? Aku Haruno Sakura..." langsung saja, perempuan berambut pink membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu. Tangannya terangkat sampai setara dengan bahunya, menandakan ia memberi salam.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino..." perempuan berambut kuning dengan kuncir ekor kuda ikut memperkenalkan diri. Wajahnya tersenyum ramah.

Mata temari tertuju pada satu lagi penghuni kamar bermata lavender yang belum memperkenalkan diri, "Aku Hyuga Hinata... siapa namamu...?" tanyanya.

Temari melangkah maju menuju ranjang kosong yang dapat dipastikan adalah miliknya, "Temari... senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian." ke empatnya tersenyum sambil mengobrol ringan.

Ruangan yang tidak terlalu kecil dan tidak terlalu besar ini, akan menjadi tempat awal persahabatan mereka sampai tiga tahun kedepan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lari lebih kencang..! Hey kau...!? Apa yang kau lakukan...!?" Seorang lelaki paruh baya memegang _stik drum_ di tangan kanannya, satu tangan kirinya berkecak pinggang seakan mengatakan bahwa ia tak terkalahkan.

Keringat membasahi tubuh Temari. Setelah satu hari menyesuaikan diri di asrama Konohagakuen, kegiatan sekolah ini mulai di laksanakan pada hari kedua. Siapa sangka sekolah Konohagakuen memiliki cara berbeda dalam memperlakukan siswanya.

"Istirahat...! setelah itu berkumpul kembali dilapangan..." perintah instruktur galak dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu itu.

"Aku tidak sanggup...!" Sakura mengangkat tangannya. Sejak pagi tadi, siswa baru di jurusan musik dikumpulkan dan diberikan titah untuk _push up_, berlari memutari lapangan berkali-kali dan lain sebagainya.

Tidak ingin berkomentar, Temari hanya menyeka keringat yang bercucuran di kedua pelipisnya.

Konohagakuen adalah SMA seperti setaranya. Tetapi sekolah ini merupakan sekolah dengan kumpulan bakat seni. Sekolah ini menyeleksi anak-anak berbakat di Jepang untuk di bina dan di kelompokan dalam jurusan seni sesuai dengan bakat yang di miliki. Seperti halnya Temari dan Sakura. Mereka terpilih atas bakat seni musik yang mereka miliki dan keduanya di masukan kedalam jurusan musik. Pada kelas jurusan musik, seluruh siswa baru wajib mengikuti kelas _Marching Band _sebagai anggota _the cadets._

Meski berada di satu kamar yang sama, Hinata dan Ino memiliki bakat seni yang berbeda dan masuk ke dalam jurusan yang berbeda pula dari Temari dan Sakura. Ino terpilih atas bakat menjahitnya dan ia berada di jurusan tata busana. Sedangkan Hinata terpilih atas bakat lukisannya, tentu saja ia berada di jurusan seni rupa.

Pada hari pertama pembelajaran, seluruh siswa jurusan musik dipertemukan dengan Jiraya _Sensei_ selaku pelatih untuk kelas _Marching _anggota _The cadets._

"Kenapa mereka memaksa kita mengikuti kegiatan ini...?" Sakura menyesal telah terpilih masuk kedalam jurusan musik. kedua telapak tangannya mengipas area wajahnya yang terasa panas terbakar matahari.

"Aku juga tidak tahu... Sakura? Apa bakatmu...?" diliriknya Sakura yang berada disampingnya, Temari menyadari ia belum mengetahui tentang bakat yang dimiliki teman sekamarnya itu.

"Aku pemain piano klasik... bagaimana denganmu...?"

"Aku komposer..."

"Hn...?" dahinya berkerut, Sepertinya Sakura bingung dengan bakat yang dimiliki Temari.

"Pembuat lagu, tapi belum terlalu ahli... itu sebabnya aku disini..."

"Lalu...? apa hubungannya kita dengan kelas_ Marching_ ini...?" Sakura masih dalam kebingungannya, ia yakin banyak siswa yang bingung tentang kelas militer ini.

"Apa kalian belum tahu? _Marching_ itu wadahnya kumpulan alat musik? kita siswa baru adalah _The cadets_." Seorang perempuan dengan cepol di kedua ujung rambutnya mendudukan diri di hadapan Temari dan Sakura. Ia menyertakan diri untuk bergabung dalam percakapan keduanya.

"Tenten..." Sambungnya lagi memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Sakura dan ini Temari... maaf tadi kau bilang apa? _the cadets...?"_

"_The cadets _itu adalah anggota yang baru bergabung didalam dunia _Marching_... butuh beberapa waktu untuk kita mempelajari musik di _Marching_, seperti latihan fisik yang tadi kita lakukan..." Tenten menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Bukankah kita akan bermain musik...? Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan latihan fisik...? aku rasa di Konohagakuen tidak ada kelas olahraga..." Temari protes.

"Itu...!" Tenten menunjuk beberapa alat musik yang sangat besar, "Itu Tuba, dan yang itu Cobra... Kau tidak akan mungkin mampu membawanya jika tidak punya fisik yang kuat..." Lanjutnya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengerti kelas _Marching _ini...?" Sakura cukup kagum dengan pengetahuan Tenten, teman yang baru ia kenali itu.

"Jangan-jangan kalian yang tidak tahu...!?" mimik wajahnya sedikit terkejut.

"Apa...?" Sakura dan Temari hampir bertanya beriringan.

"_Marching Band _Konohgakuenitu yang terbaik se-Jepang... semua orang ingin masuk kesini, dari kecil aku selalu berusaha belajar musik agar dapat terpilih masuk ke sekolah ini dan bergabung di tim _Marching_..."

Temari dan Sakura jelas tidak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan mereka tidak tahu tentang kelas yang wajib dijalani semua siswa baru di kelas musik.

PRIIIIITT...! Peluit berbunyi lantang, semua siswa baru berlari menuju lapangan. Tentu saja tidak ada yang ingin mendapat hukuman tambahan dari Jiraya _sensei_ karena terlambat berkumpul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana kelas kalian...?" Hinata bertanya kepada dua sahabatnya yang telah terbaring dilantai kamar.

"Melelahkan... menyebalkan..." Temari memejamkan mata, mengingat semua aktivitas yang nyaris membunuhnya.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar gosip tentang siswa-siswa jurusan musik...?" Temari dan Sakura merubah posisi mereka menjadi duduk, sepertinya Ino mempunyai informasi akurat.

"Apa...?"

"Mereka yang tidak sanggup akan dikeluarkan... bukankah yang paling berat di Konohagakuen adalah jurusan musik? ah... untunglah aku tidak terpilih di jurusan musik."

"Kenapa harus ada kelas _Marching_? aku telah berjanji akan belajar sungguh-sungguh! aku tidak mungkin keluar hanya karena tidak mengikuti wajib kelas baru itu..." Sakura mulai mengeluh.

"Ya.. sepertinya kita hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti, kau ingin memegang alat apa?" Temari menatap Sakura yang beranjak berdiri.

"Jadi apa saja tidak masalah, yang penting kelas satu ini dapat selesai dan aku dapat keluar dari kelas _Marching..._" Sakura berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan segera menutup mata karena kelelahan.

"Kenapa kelas _Marching_ hanya untuk siswa jurusan musik...?" Hinata prihatin melihat kedua teman barunya dalam masa yang sulit. Tapi, ia juga tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia bingung dengan peraturan kelas di Konohagakuen.

"Apa kau akan memainkan alat musik dengan kuas lukis...?" Ino bertanya remeh sambil menatap malas Hinata.

"E...? tentu tidak..."

"Karena itulah _Marching _Band di berikan kepada anak-anak yang sudah memiliki bakat dasar dalam dunia musik..."

"Kau tahu banyak...? bukan kah kau di jurusan yang berbeda dengan kami..." Sedikit memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya, Temari membuka matanya yang tidak tertidur sekedar menatap dua bola mata lawan bicaranya yang berada beberapa meter darinya.

"Tetanggaku dulu lulusan kelas musik, makanya aku tahu banyak..."

"Dia dibagian musik apa..?" Sakura mendudukan dirinya yang tadi dalam posisi berbaring.

"Biola... saat dikelas _marching_ dia memegang alat tuba..."

"Tetanggamu pasti seorang laki-laki..." tebak Sakura. Alat sebesar tuba, jelas bukan alat yang wajar untuk dibawa seorang perempuan.

"Iya, dia laki-laki. kelas kalian pasti akan sangat berat, tapi kalian jangan menyerah... ingat! wajib kelas ini hanya satu tahun... begitu tidak suka untuk tahun kedua... kalian boleh memilih untuk mundur atau maju..." jelas Ino kepada kedua teman barunya yang kini hanya memandang tak percaya.

"Satu tahun itu waktu yang lama..." Temari kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke lantai.

KRIIIINGGG

Suara bel nyaring memenuhi seluruh ruang penjuru asrama, menandakan jam makan malam dimulai. Seluruh siswa harus menuju dapur besar dengan kapasitas 5000 orang untuk seluruh penghuni asrama, tak terkecuali 4 sekawan yang sedang asik mengobrol itu.

"Hey... kau tidak membawa bintangmu...?"

"Bintang? Bintang apa...?" Temari menatap bingung ke arah tiga temannya.

"Seperti ini Temari..." Hinata menunjukkan lencana kecil di kerah bajunya yang berbentuk bintang. Mereka menyebutnya 'Lencana bintang' yang wajib dikenakan setiap siswa saat di Konohagakuen.

"Oh... yang diberikan guru saat istirahat itu..?" memorinya kembali pada sosok guru yang siang tadi membagikan lencana tersebut.

"Iya. apa kau tidak mendengar perintahnya? kita wajib memakainya, atau kita akan dihukum..."

"Aku pikir itu hanya cendramata..." wajah Temari mulai bingung. Tangannya bergerak cepat memeriksa lemari dan laci mejanya.

"Kemana lencana bintangmu...?" Sakura membantu Temari mencari bintangnya yang telah terlupakan.

"Kami-sama... aku benar-benar lupa... apa itu sangat penting...?" Temari menatap ketiga temannya bergantian.

"Temari tidak tahu peraturan di sini...?" Temari hanya menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kalian duluan saja, biar aku yang membantu Temari mencari..." Sakura memberi titah agar Hinata dan Ino pergi lebih awal, ia khawatir mereka akan tertangkap guru patroli yang melihat mereka masih berada dikamar saat jam makan malam.

"Maaf Temari, kami duluan..." dengan cuek Ino melambaikan tangannya. Temari hanya mengangguk sambil mencari kembali lencana bintangnya yang masih belum ditemukan.

"Em... yang tadi, yang dikatakan Hinata. peraturan apa yang berhubungan dengan lencana?"

"Seluruh siswa di Konohagakuen ini akan diberi peringkat lewat bintang... semua anak baru akan mendapatkan bintangnya satu. Sama artinya dengan level bawah... bintang sangat penting untuk menentukan seperti apa kita dilayani oleh sekolah ini..." terang Sakura.

"Jadi kita semua berbintang satu..? walau aku tak memakai lencana bintang itu, harusnya guru sudah tahu bahwa aku berbintang satu bukan...?" Temari mulai frustasi mencari lencana bintangnya. Tangannya meraih segala barang miliknya yang terserak dimana-mana.

"Temari... bukan hanya siswa kelas satu yang berbintang satu, siswa kelas tiga pun banyak yang memiliki bintang satu..."

"Apa...!?" Temari tak percaya, ia makin bingung tentang bintang-bintang yang menjadi pembahasannya saat ini. Ia merasa bintang-bintang itu telah berpindah ke atas kepalanya.

"Lencana bintang adalah peringkat kita... semakin baik prestasi atau bakat yang kita miliki, bintang kita akan bertambah meski kita masih dikelas satu..."

"Oh ya... aku mengerti, jadi jika kita tidak berprestasi bintang kita tidak akan bertambah, meski kelas kita sudah naik tingkat..?"

"Bukan hanya itu... jika kau tidak berprestasi atau setiap kau melakukan pelanggaran, bisa saja bintangmu dicabut paksa..."

Temari terdiam, pikirannaya masuk ke dalam khayalannya. Jika ia di keluarkan, ia pasti akan mengecewakan saudara-saudaranya di panti asuhan.

"Jika kita punya bintang yang banyak , itu tidak masalah... lain halnya jika bintang kita sudah tidak ada... itulah yang menjadi penyebab seorang siswa dapat dikeluarkan paksa dari sekolah..."

Temari makin memucat mendengar penjelasan Sakura, "Sakura... katakan saja aku sakit, lebih baik aku tidak makan, dari pada ketahuan tidak memakai bintang..."

"Tidak perlu takut begitu... lencana sekecil ini siapa yang akan melihatnya? kau pakai saja syal, nanti katakan pada guru kau sedang sakit... jadi kau tidak ketahuan, tidak memakai lencana.."

"..." Temari berpikir lama.

"Ayo...!" Sakura gusar menunggu Temari yang lama berpikir. Tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan Temari. Keduanya berjalan mengendap-endap, khawatir jika dipergoki terlambat saat jam makan malam.

Konohagakuen memang sekolah yang sangat berbeda dari sekolah lainnya. Sekolah yang penuh dengan fasilitas mulai dari asrama, kelas, gedung serta tenaga kerja guru yang sudah profesional diberikan secara gratis dan di biayai penuh oleh negara. Bahkan, setiap siswa akan mendapat uang saku tiap bulannya. Disekolah ini, sebuah prestasi akan terlihat dari bintang yang di pakai pada kerah baju bagian kanan siswa. Pada awal masuk semua mendapatkan satu bintang, penambahan bintangnya akan tergantung pada individu masing-masing dalam meraih prestasi. Perihal bintang sangat menentukan pelayanan siswa. Siswa yang memiliki bintang satu menandakan seorang siswa dengan level bawah, mendapat pelayanan dan uang saku yang standar dari pihak sekolah, Pelayanan dan perlakuan dari pihak sekolah akan meningkat dan berbeda sesuai dengan level bintang hingga paling tinggi bintang 5.

Temari memasang langkah lemah agar ia terlihat sakit dan mendapat pertolongan. Sebuah ruangan besar dengan meja panjang tertata rapi di dalamnya menyambut mereka. _'take your food'_ sebuah tulisan dengan panah menghadap ke kanan ruangan, mengisyaratkan keduanya harus mengambil makanan terlebih dahulu di dapur aula. Disitu terlihat antrian siswa yang tidak terlalu panjang.

"Bintang satu..." setelah melihat bintang di kerah baju Sakura, petugas piket yang sedang berjaga di tempat pengambilan makanan, berteriak kepada pelayan yang berada didalam kantin agar menyiapkan makanan level satu. Baik Temari maupun Sakura tidak menyangka sistem pembagian makanan akan melalui proses pemeriksaan ketat seperti ini. Bahkan makanan dibedakan berdasarkan level bintang.

"Nyonya... bisakah aku mengambilkan makanan untuk temanku? Dia sedang sakit dan tidak bisa berdiri..." Sakura berbicara dengan nada mengiba.

Sang petugas hanya melihat Temari yang terduduk lemah, Temari mulai cemas, bibirnya mengucap-ngucap doa, berharap aksi penipuannya tidak terbuka, "Tidak bisa... biar aku yang mengantarkan sekaligus memeriksa bintangnya." petugas piket itu berjalan mendekati Temari.

"Mana bintangmu...?" tanpa basa-basi menanyai kabar, petugas itu menjulurkan telapak tangan kanannya tepat di hadapan Temari.

Temari mulai gelagapan, keringat dingin mengucur deras di sekujur tubuhnya membuat ia benar-benar terlihat seperti tidak sehat.

"Em..." Pikirannya menerawang mencari alasan yang tepat, di liriknya Sakura yang hanya berdiri mematung. Beberapa pasang mata siswa yang sedang mengantri mulai memperhatikan Temari.

'_Sial...! jika tahu begini lebih baik aku tidak makan...!'_

"Aku..."

"Hey... kau menjatuhkannya...! ini milikmu...!" Belum sempat Temari mencari alasan, seorang pemuda bermabut hitam dengan kuncir seperti samurai memotong pembicaraannya dan menyodorkan sebuah lencana bintang.

"Kau menjatuhkannya...!?" guru piket tersebut memandang sinis kearah Temari setelah melihat pemuda yang mengembalikan bintang Temari.

"Tidak sengaja saya menabraknya nyonya... dia pingsan dan kami membawanya beristirahat ke asramanya. Saya lupa mengembalikan benda ini yang terjatuh darinya..." dengan sopan pemuda itu menjelaskan kepada petugas piket yang bersangkutan. Tubuhnya membungkuk hormat.

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati! kehilangan bintang bisa membuatmu terusir dari sini." Masih dalam pandangan yang tajam, petugas itu meninggalkan Temari kembali menuju pos jaganya.

"Satu makanan level satu..." Teriaknya kepada pelayan dapur dikantin. Sakura berakting mengambilkan makanan Temari, agar Temari benar-benar terlihat sakit.

Belum sempat Temari berterimakasih, pemuda tersebut langsung saja pergi meninggalkannya.

"Yang tadi siapa...?" Sesampainya di meja makan, Sakura tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya.

"Aku tidak tahu..." Temari masih bingung dengan pemuda yang tidak ia kenali itu. Matanya masih berusaha mencari sosok penolongnya itu.

"Hey...!" Suara nyaring mengejutkan keduanya.

"Tenten...? kau sendiri? mana teman sekamarmu...?" Sakura heran melihat kedatangan Tenten yang sendiri itu.

"Mereka sudah selesai duluan... sementara aku baru akan memulai makan malamku. oh ya Temari, aku baru tahu kau sakit...?" Tenten sempat melihat kejadian itu saat mengantri, rasanya Temari sehat-sehat saja saat terakhir ia ditemui.

"He..he... mendadak saja, mungkin terlalu lelah saat latihan tadi..." ia hanya tertawa garing, sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Aku juga baru tahu kau dan Shikamaru dekat..." Tenten kembali bertanya.

"Shikamaru...?" Temari menatap bingung Sakura, keduanya merasa sama-sama tidak mengenal nama yang baru saja di sebutkan Tenten.

"Pemuda yang tadi... dia itu siswa baru yang sudah dapat lima bintang. masa kalian tidak tahu? saat tes, dia siswa terbaik nomor satu..."

"Apa...?" Temari dan Sakura hampir berteriak beriringan.

"Bintang lima...? bukankah itu bintang yang paling tinggi...?"

"Iya... dia yang ber IQ di atas 200 itu juga sejurusan dengan kita...?"

"..." Baik Sakura maupun Temari tidak mungkin mengatakan kebenaran bahwa mereka tengah berdrama sakit. Apa lagi memberitahu Shikamaru yang tidak mereka kenal itu juga ikut berdrama. Keduanya masih tetap berdiam diri sembari memakan makan malam yang sudah tersaji.

Sakura melahap habis makanannya. Entah lapar atau karena nafsu makan yang meningkat, ia benar-benar menikmati makanannya, "Makanan level satu saja seenak ini... apalagi level lima seperti dia..."

Ia takjub dengan keajaiban Konohagakuen, Temari hampir kehilangan selera makan mendengar penuturannya. Sekali lagi, Temari melihat ke sekeliling dapur aula berharap menemukan sosok Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana sangat panas. Tapi tidak membuat siswa baru jurusan musik untuk berhenti berlari menaiki dan menuruni tangga. Sudah untuk kesekian kalinya Temari mendapatkan semburan dari Jiraya _sensei_. Temari terlalu lelah menjalani aktivitas terbarunya yang memasuki semi-militer ini.

"Kau...! lakukan dengan lebihh cepat...!" Teriaknya kepada Temari dan beberapa orang yang bergerak lambat. Tangannya mengacung tinggi menunjuk beberapa siswa yang berhenti berlari mengarungi tangga.

'_Dasar kakek tua...!'_ Temari terus memaki tiap kali Jiraya _sensei _meneriakinya.

"Jiaraya _sensei_..." Seorang pria bermasker datang menghampirinya, penampilannya yang unik menjadi sumber perhatian siswa.

"Hatake? ada apa...?" Jiraya melangkah menjauh dari siswa-siswa yang sedang berlatih dihadapannya, ia berbicara empat mata dengan sosok pria yang memanggilnya itu.

Kesempatan beristirahat sejenak tentu tidak di sia-siakan seluruh siswa baru jurusan musik yang kurang lebih berjumlah 234 orang itu. Temari berjongkok mengatur nafas, pandangannya tetap mencari-cari sosok pemuda yang semalam di katakan Tenten berada satu jurusan dengan mereka.

"Mencari pemuda itu...?" seolah dapat membaca pikiran Temari, Sakura ikut mendudukan diri di sampingnya.

"Hn..." Temari hanya dapat mengangguk, ia benar-benar kelelahan walau hanya sekedar berbicara.

"kau ingin mengembalikan bintang itu...?"

"..." Temari kembali mengangguk.

"Simpan saja..! tidak perlu dikembalikan, dia pasti cukup kenyang dengan makanan level 4... anggap saja dia sudah memberi satu bintangnya kepadamu secara Cuma-cuma, supaya kita bisa mencicipi makanan level 2..." Sakura mengkhyal makanan lezat yang datang menghampirinya.

"Hah kau ini...!" Temari tidak setuju. Bintangnya sudah ditemukan, untuk apa lagi mengklaim bintang dari Shikamaru sebagai miliknya.

Belum berlama-lama mereka beristirahat, Jiraya _sensei_ telah kembali ke lapangan bersama Hatake Kakashi, guru yang memanggilnya tadi. Seluruh _cadets_ yang asik beristirahat sejenak, segera menangangkat tubuh mereka untuk berdiri dan berbaris rapi.

"Perhatian semuanya, pihak sekolah akan mengirim _Marching _konohagakuen untuk berpartisipasi dalam kejuaraan _Marching _ sejepang." Jelas Jiraya _sensei_ kepada seluruh _cadets_ yang berada dihadapannya. Beberapa siswa terperangah senang. Ada yang bertepuk tangan, ada pula yang berteriak tertahan.

"Mengingat Kejuaraan ini akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu kurang dari tiga minggu, pihak pengurus sudah memutuskan untuk memakai pemain berkualitas dan mengambil pemain profesional dari tim _cadets _sebanyak 10 orang, agar tim Konohagakuen dapat menyiapkan kejuaraan dalam waktu singkat..." Jelas Jiraya lagi.

"Beberapa siswa telah dipilih berdasarkan keterampilan yang telah dimiliki...saya akan membacakannya, harap seluruhnya tenang...!" Kakashi _sensei _menenangakan para _cadets _yang mulai terdengar ribut. Tangannya membuka lembaran kertas yang terlipat dua.

"Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto , Akmimici Choji, Inuzuka Kiba, Uciha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Sabaku no Temari, Rock Lee, dan Aburame Shino... harap semua nama yang disebutkan untuk mengikuti saya ke gedung selatan." Seru Kakashi _sensei_ sekali lagi.

Beberapa murid tidak terima namanya tidak masuk ke dalam daftar. Lain halnya dengan Temari dan Sakura, mereka tidak percaya tiba-tiba terpilih dari dua ratus lebih anggota the _cadets_.

"Selamat... kalian terpilih..." tangannya menjulur memberikan ucapan. Meski tersenyum, Tenten tidak bisa menipu Sakura dan Temari akan perasaan sedihnya.

"Ini pasti terjadi kesalahan..." Temari merasa tidak enak karena telah terpilih secara sepihak.

"Baiklah semuanya, bagi anggota _cadets_ yang tadi disebutkan tidak perlu mengikuti latihan di tim _cadets _lagi... Kalian akan memasuki tim inti, semoga kalian dapat membantu mengharumkan nama Konohagakuen." Jiraya memberikan perintah terakhir sebelum akhirnya, latihan untuk tim _cadets _di istirahatkan.

Kesepuluh anggota yang telah disebutkan itu segera berkumpul mengikuti Kakashi _sensei_ ke gedung selatan. Ini hari ketiga Temari dan ia sudah dikejutkan dengan hal aneh seperti ini. Apa harinya akan baik-baik saja?

"Eh..itu.." Temari berbisik ke arah Sakura, rambut samurainya membuat Temari mengingat jelas fisiknya meski baru bertemu malam tadi.

"Kau mau apa...? mengembalikan bintangnya...?" Sakura mulai mendengus bosan melihat Temari yang tidak mau mengambil bintang dari Shikamaru.

"Lencana bintang ku sudah didapatkan, untuk apa lagi kita punya bintang dari orang lain... aku ingin punya bintang dari hasil prestasiku sendiri..."

"Oke... terserahmu saja..." Sakura hanya bisa pasrah menerima kenyataan tidak bisa mencicipi makanan level dua.

"Hei..." Temari berjalan cepat, menyusul Shikamaru yang sudah berada jauh di depannya.

Shikamaru menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya, "Terimakasih untuk malam tadi, ini lencanamu..." Temari memberikan lencana bintang milik Shikamaru.

"Oh..." tidak ada kalimat panjang yang terdengar, tangan kanannya segera mengambil bintang yang disodorkan Temari.

"Kau memberikan bintangmu...?" Seorang pemuda berambut panjang dengan mata lavender bertanya dengan suara tak kalah datar.

"Hoaaam..." bukannya menjawab Shikamaru justru menguap lebar.

Temari hanya memasang wajah bingung, antara senang sudah ditolong dan bingung diperlakukan dengan cuek. Sakura berjalan mendekat, ia hanya tersenyum melihat Temari yang tidak ditanggapi.

Masih dalam keheningan, Kesepuluh_ cadets_ itu berjalan mengikuti Kakashi _sensei_ ke gedung selatan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

KREEEK...

Hawa dingin menusuk kulit Temari, ruangan ini berbeda suhu dengan keadaan diluar yang sangat terik. Hawa dingin menyeruak dari dalam AC, membuat ruangan menjadi sedikit mencekam.

"Permisi saya membawa anggota baru dari tim_ cadets..._" Kakashi membuka salam.

Kesepuluh orang tersebut menduduki kursi kosong yang telah disediakan sebanyak mereka. Kursi-kursi tersebut menghadap meja panjang dengan 5 orang yang berada dibaliknya. Kesan pertama dapat disimpulakan ruangan ini percis seperti pengadilan tinggi dengan sepuluh terdakwa.

Setelah para _cadets _menduduki kursinya masing-masing, seorang perempuan berambut kuning membuka percakapan lebih awal, "Selamat datang dan bergabung di Tim inti _Marching_ Konohagakuen... aku Tsunade, sebagai pembina kalian..."

Siapa yang tidak kenal Tsunade? Pada upacara pembukaan kemarin, seluruh siswa mengetahui bahwa wanita ini adalah kepala sekolah Konohagakuen. Kabarnya wanita ini sudah berusia tua, tapi wajahnya tetap cantik. Tidak dapat dipercaya orang-orang yang memiliki aktivitas lapangan masih memiliki fisik kuat seperti tsunade-_sama_.

"Kalian yang berada disini telah terpilih dari ratusan _tim cadets... _apa yang kalian punya hingga kalian merasa memang pantas dipilih...?" nada suaranya dingin, tidak ada tanda-tanda persahabatan darinya.

DEG!

Pertanyaan Tsunade berhasil membuat jantung Temari nyaris berhenti, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya dapat lulus ke dalam tim inti. Diliriknya Sakura yang juga terlihat panik, _'sepertinya dia juga cemas akan menjawab apa'_

Hening, tidak ada yang menjawab. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran masing-masing anggota baru tersebut. Tetap saja tidak ada seseorang dari mereka yang membuka suara.

"Baiklah aku jelaskan kenapa kami memilih kalian, Shikamaru... kau siswa nomor satu dengan bakat terbaik. kau mampu memainkan semua musik elektronik, bahkan mahir dalam musik tradisional dan alat tiup, orang sepertimu sangat di butuhkan di tim inti." Shikamaru yang dipuji hanya menguap.

"Neji, Naruto, Kiba, dan Sasuke...kalian ahli di bidang alat tiup... apalagi Sasuke dan Neji yang sudah berhasil meraih prestasi kejuaraan sejepang." keempat orang yang disebutkan Tsunade hanya tersenyum mengiyakan.

Tsunade menatap kearah siswa _cadets_ yang belum di berikan alasan mengapa terpilih, "Shino, Rock lee dan Choji... kalian adalah anggota group band ternama untuk tingkat SMP kalian terdahulu, bakat kalian akan terpakai di _Battery.._.."

"... Sakura...kau seorang pianis, itulah yang kau tulis didata formulir pendaftaran ulang. tapi bakatmu tidak bisa menipu Konohagakuen. bukankah kau pemain _clarinet _ terbaik se-kyoto?" Sakura hanya diam saja, pernyataan Tsunade jelas membuat Temari terkejut akan kebenaran bakat teman sekamar nya itu.

"Dan kau... Temari, aku tidak tahu apa keahlianmu, seseorang dari pihak sekolah merekomendasikanmu untuk ikut masuk ke dalam tim inti. meski tidak memberitahu alasan kenapa merekomendasikan mu, aku harap kau bisa menunjukannya..." Tsunade menatap tajam Temari, sementara Temari hanya menunduk tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kalian yang tak berguna, akan dikembalikan ke _cadets_. berusahalah untuk tidak mengecewakan pihak sekolah... apa lagi kau Temari, Jika kau tetap tidak berguna di bidang alat apapun, siapkan dirimu untuk dikembalikan ke _cadets_!"

Tsunade mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Setelah mengucapkan salam penutup, ia segera keluar dari ruangan diikuti Kakashi _Sensei _dan beberapa orang yang tadi berada di sampingnya.

"Aku mundur saja..." Temari beringas sendiri mengetahui dirinya terpilih hanya karena sebuah rekomendasi. Ia melangkah keluar ruangan, Sakura hanya mengikuti dibelakang. sementara beberapa anggota baru lainnya masih berbincang-bincang didalam ruangan.

Mereka baru saja berjalan keluar. Sebuah suara mengakibatkan langkah mereka terhenti, "Hey kau anggota rekomendasi..!" Temari membalikan tubuh, matanya melihat dua sosok pemuda berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ha...!? aku tidak menyangka ada orang yang menyogok dengan hanya meminta rekomendasi sekolah..." langkahnya terkesan sombong, sambil menunjuk wajah Temari dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kau benar Naruto, Konohagakuen sudah terkena virus suap menyuap..." Temari menatap tajam dua sosok yang sedang berbincang dihadapannya.

"Apa kau tidak malu bertengkar dengan perempuan...? mulut kalian jauh lebih parah dari mulut perempuan..." Sakura membela Temari yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Mau bagaimana lagi? Membela diri? Tetap saja tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa ia lulus karena rekomendasi.

"Kau..! sama saja seperti si tukang sogok itu..!" pemuda berambut kuning yang telah diketahui identitasnya bernama Naruto menjolak pelan Sakura, "Hey kiba? Kau tahu...? biasanya anggota _cadets _ dari perempuan itu selalu gagal..." Keduanya terbahak-bahak menertawakan Temari dan Sakura.

Temari kesal, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang rekomendasi yang melibatkan dirinya. Ia juga tidak pernah meminta siapapun untuk memasukannya ke dalam tim inti. Jangankan untuk di jadikan teman baru, Temari justru menjadi bahan olokan oleh teman yang harusnya menjadi timnya.

Temari mencengkram kerah baju Naruto, ia naik pitam. Emosi menguasai dan membuatnya ingin mencabik-cabik mulut pemuda berambut kuning itu. Kiba berusaha menjauhkan Temari dari Naruto, dengan kasar Kiba mendorong tubuh Temari hingga tubuhnya terhempas jatuh ke belakang.

"Apa kau tidak tahu malu berbuat kasar kepada perempuan?" Tangan kekar Shikamaru berhasil menahan tubuh Temari yang hampir saja terhempas jatuh ke lantai. Wajah mereka kini sangat dekat, Temari dapat melihat jelas tatapan tajam Shikamaru yang menatap Naruto. Untunglah Shikamaru dan Neji datang setelah mendengar keributan dari luar ruangan. Beberapa _cadets_ lainnya juga terlihat menyusul di belakang.

"Sebaiknya kita saling membantu bukan saling menjatuhkan." Neji menatap datar Kiba, Nadanya dingin tapi jelas terdengar tidak ada dendam disana. Sakura membantu Temari berdiri, sementara Naruto dan Kiba hanya diam saja.

"Ada apa ini..?" seorang _cadets _bertubuh besar baru saja datang bergabung. Ia menatap bingung beberapa teman setimnya yang saling manatap sinis.

"Tidak ada apa-apa... aku Temari, mohon bantuannya... aku memang tidak tahu keahlianku dalam alat musik yang berhubungan dengan _Marching_, tapi aku berharap kalian dapat menjadi rekan yang membantu. jujur saja, aku tidak tahu bahwa seseorang merekomendasikanku, tapi aku mohon... jangan memusuhiku...!" Temari membungkukan badannya ke arah Neji dan beberapa anggota baru lainnya.

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?"

"Kami hanya kesal. Banyak orang yang ingin masuk ke tim inti, tetapi mereka tidak terpilih. sementara kau... hanya dengan rekomendasi pihak sekolah, kau dapat bergabung..." Kiba menatap dingin Temari, tangannya mengepal menahan emosi yang tak tersalurkan.

"Sudahlah, pihak sekolah lebih mengerti dari pada kita..." bukan hanya tubuhnya yang besar, ia juga memiliki hati yang besar, "Aku choji, mohon bantuannya juga..."

"Siswa rekomendasi... kami akan membantumu..." Sasuke tersenyum tipis mejawab permintaan Temari. Beberapa anggota lainnnya juga mulai menyemangati.

Temari hanya tersenyum, ia bersyukur tidak semua cadets seperti Naruto dan Kiba "Namaku Temari... bukan siswa rekomendasi..." gelak tawa terdengar dari mereka. Sepertinya mereka mulai dapat berkomunikasi dengan baik. ya, bukankah komunikasi adalah salah satu hal terbaik yang dapat menyelesaikan masalah, dibandingkan dengan prasangka hati?

Kakashi hanya tersenyum dari balik tiang bangunan yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia beranjak pergi tanpa diketahui kesepuluh _ cadets_ yang berada beberapa meter darinya. _'Berisaplah cadets, kalian bukan dipilih secara sembarang, semoga kalian terbiasa dengan hari esok...'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Bintang satu...!" tanpa bosan, seorang petugas piket memeriksa lencana bintang tiap siswa yang berusaha mendapat hak makannya.

Temari dan Sakura mencari meja dan kursi yang masih kosong, makan malam kedua di Konohagakuen dijalani mereka tanpa Hinata dan Ino. Baik Hinata maupun Ino sepertinya belum kembali ke dalam kamar.

"Hah... aku ingin mencari prestasi..." setelah mendapatkan tempat yang nyaman, Sakura mendudukan tubuhnya. Sementara Temari mengikuti disampingnya.

"Kau pasti berharap ingin makanan dengan level yang lebih tinggi..." Temari mengetahui apa yang ada dipikiran Sakura, "Pikiranmu tidak jauh dari makanan level tinggi..."

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar Temari menebak isi kepalanya, "Untung saja hari ini berjalan lancar, jujur saja aku terkejut karena kita terpilih... tapi ya mau apa lagi?" dengan santai Sakura melahap makanannya.

"Ada satu hal yang aku tidak tahu, kau tidak mengatakan kepadaku kalau kau dapat memainkan clarinet?"

"Uhuk..." Sakuran tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Temari. Tangan kanannya mencengkram leher sementara tangan kirinya berusaha mengambil segelas air.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Temari memberikan segelas air putih kepada Sakura.

Dengan cepat ia menegak habis hampir setengahnya, "Temari, aku tidak ingin membicarakannya. aku harap kau tidak membahasnya." suaranya berkata tegas.

"Ya... tapi apapun itu, aku berharap suatu hari kau dapat menceritakannya kepadaku..."

"Hn... hey itu Hinata..." tanpa berkomentar banyak, Sakura menunjuk sosok yang sedang berdiri mencari meja kosong.

Temari melambai-lambaikan tangannya agar Hinata dapat melihatnya

"Untung saja kalian masih disini, aku pikir aku akan makan sendiri..." Hinata mengucap syukur melihat kedua teman sekamarnya masih berada di aula dapur.

"Dimana Ino...?" mata Sakura menatap ke sekeliling mereka.

"Itu... bersama kekasihnya..." Hinata menunjuk Ino bersama seorang pemuda yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

"Shikamaru...!?" Temari dan Sakura menyebutkan namanya beriringan. Hinata hanya mengangkat bahunya menandakan ia tidak mengenal sosok yang dikenali kedua teman sekamarnya itu.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N**

_The Cadets_ : sebutan untuk pemain baru dalam dunia _Marching Band_, biasanya masih dalam tahap latihan dasar dan belum bergabung dengan tim pemain (Tim inti).

_Hornline_ : Jenis musik tiup, seperti _Clarinet_ hampir sama dengan _flute, Trumpet, Tuba, Cobra, Mellowphon, Barithon, Trombon, _Dan lain sebagainya_._

_Battery _: alat pukul seperti _snare drum, bass drum, trio, quarto, queen, _dan lain sebagainya.

..(o.o)..

Selamat untuk Kalimantan Timur yang sudah menginspirasi seluruh Marching di Indonesia, Sampai Author pun juga ikut terhipnotis membuat fanfic tentang marching #plak

Mohon Reviewnya, kritik dan saran readers sangat membantu, thanks a lot...


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hahaha... Shikamaru itu hanya teman masa kecilku... Saat selesai makan malam kemarin, aku melihat kalian berdua baru memasuki dapur aula, lalu ku minta saja pada Shikamaru untuk menolong mu..." gelak tawa terdengar dari Ino, ia tertawa mendengar kedua temannya tidak percaya akan kedekatannya dengan Shikamaru.

"Pantas saja Shikamaru memberikan bintangnya kemarin malam..." Sakura mengerti kenapa semuanya terjadi begitu mudah. Akhirnya semua teka-teki malam itu terjawab, mengapa Shikamaru yang tidak mengenal Temari bersedia membantunya.

Ekspresinya datar, namun jauh di hatinya ia sangat kecewa, "Oh... aku juga bingung kenapa dia repot-repot mau membantu..." Temari tersenyum pahit.

"Tadi saat makan, Shikamaru mengatakan bahwa kalian juga lulus ke tim inti _Marching_ seperti dirinya... kalian hebat sekali, aku pikir kalian tidak bisa apa-apa..." Ino tertawa lepas, ia tidak memperhatikan kedua teman yang di ejeknya tengah melengkungkan bibir mereka ke bawah.

Hinata sedikut menyingkut Ino, "Ino... tidak baik begitu..." tegurnya dengan halus.

"Ups..." tawanya terhenti. Tapi ia masih tersenyum jahil, "Maksudku, aku tidak percaya kalian lolos, karena dari awal kalian selalu menunjukan tidak berminat, bahkan tidak mengerti dengan kelas yang kalian masuki itu..."

"Ya... permasalahannya adalah kami tidak tahu siapa yang memilih kami..." Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Pikirannya berkecamuk dengan kehidupan barunya.

"Yang paling memberatkanku, ternyata aku terpilih bukan karena bakat. Tapi karena rekomendasi seseorang dari pihak sekolah..." Temari kembali menyesali tentang pemilihan dirinya.

"Rekomendasi..?" Hinata dan Ino bertanya beriringan. Keduanya menatap bingung, tidak pernah di Konohagakuen terdengar aktivitas seperti nepotisme.

"Ya..." pandangannya tertunduk sedih.

Tidak mugkin melanjutkan pembicaraan seputar rekomendasi yang bisa membuat Temari kembali bersedih, "Jadi alat apa yang akan kau mainkan...?" alih Sakura.

"Tidak tahu... berkali-kali aku melihat jenis-jenis alat musik _Marching_, tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa kumainkan diantaranya." Temari memendamkan wajahnya kebawah bantal.

"Temari..." Sakura meraih bantal dari pergelangan tangan Temari dan mengambil dari atas kepalanya, "Tidak perlu pesimis begitu... orang yang memilihmu pasti punya alasan yang kuat..."

"Terima kasih, Sakura..."

"Ayo semangat...! kami menantang kalian untuk berhasil...!" tangannya mengepal tinju ke arah Temari dan Sakura. Sembari mengedipkan sebalah matanya, Ino beranjak mendekati keduanya.

"Iya, kami akan menanti kalian di perlombaan itu." Hinata ikut menyemangati, Temari beruntung telah mendapatkan tiga teman yang sangat baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini masih secerah hari kemarin. Dengan berdiri tegap, kesepuluh anggota _cadets_ yang telah di pilih untuk bergabung ke tim inti, berdiri di hadapan lebih dari tiga ratus orang anggota tim inti senior dan para pelatih tim inti.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan tim inti junior dari tim _cadets..._" suara bisik-bisik mulai terdengar dari barisan di hadapan Tsunade.

"DIAM...!" meski tak memakai microfon_, _suaranya menggelegar terdengar ke seluruh penjuru lapangan. dengan galak, Tsunade memberikan perintah agar seluruh anggota tim inti tidak membuka suara.

Hening, "kesepuluhnya akan dibagi dua kelompok, satu kelompok mengikuti _battery, _dan satu kelompok lagi akan mengikuti _Horn.._"

'_Kami-sama...? dimana aku akan diletakan...?'_ Temari masih bingung, ia tidak dapat bermain alat tiup, dan tidak dapat pula bermain di kelompok _battery_. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir, ia berharap tidak akan dipermalukan di depan semua tim inti seperti kemarin siang.

"... Akimichi Choji, Aburame ShIno, dan Rock Lee... akan memasuki tim _Battery_." Tsunade menarik nafas sejenak, sekedar melirik ke arah _cadets _yang disebutkan, "Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Uciha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Temari... akan memasuki tim _hornline..._"

Lega, itu yang dirasakan Temari. Meski tidak bisa memainkan alat tiup dan tidak tahu banyak apa itu _hornline, _setidaknya ia tidak dipermalukan dengan dikatakan sebagai siswa rekomendasi tanpa alasan.

"Satu hal lagi..." Tsunade kembali memberikan penjelasan sebelum mengakhiri apel paginya, "Untuk seluruh tim inti tidak diperkenankan mengusili, mengganggu, atau membuat tidak betah tim _cadets_ yang baru bergabung... tujuan kita untuk mengikuti perlombaan, bukan untuk senioritas.."

Kesepuluh tim baru itu dapat bernafas lega, karena pihak pimpinan utama di _Marching_ inti sekaligus kepala sekolah di Konohagakuen itu telah melindungi mereka.

"... dan untuk kalian tim _cadets_... mungkin di antara kalian sudah ada yang memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata melebihi tim inti senior, kami harap itu tidak membuat kalian besar kepala..."

Tidak membeda-bedakan, itu lah kesan yang dapat di lihat dari seorang Tsunade. Pembina _Marching_ inti ini sangat tidak menyukai kegiatan men-spesialkan seseorang dan pandang bulu. Baginya ia hanya membutuhkan siswa berpotensi dan tidak membutuhkan siswa yang tidak punya bakat.

"Temari..." panggil Tsunade mendekati Temari ketika _apel_ pagi telah selesai dilakukan.

"Ya, _sensei_..." ragu, ia sangat khawatir dengan apa yang akan dilakukan guru galak seperti Tsunade kepada dirinya.

"Waktumu 5 hari..! jika dalam rentan waktu itu kau tidak berhasil mengusai salah satu alat di _hornline_, kau akan di kembalikan ke tim _cadets..._" tanpa mendengarkan jawaban Temari, Tsunade segera meninggalkan Temari yang masih termenung menanggapi kalimatnya.

"Apa yang di katakan...?"

Kepalanya menggeleng lemah, "waktuku seminggu, jika tidak bisa memainkan alat tiup... aku akan dikembalikan ke tim _cadets.._"

Sakura menepuk pelan pundak Temari, "Tidak apa, kita bisa berusaha bersama... ayo kita ke barisan _hornline..._"

"E... sebentar? _Hornline..._? aku kurang mengerti?"

"_Hornline_ itu alat tiup, biasanya di sebut _Brass_, seperti yang ditunjukan Tenten kemarin. tidak sama seperti _Battery_... itu jenis alat pukul.."

"Jadi..? alat _Horn _itu beraneka ragam...?"

"Tentu... dari pada penasaran, lebih baik kita bergabung kesana... aku juga tidak ingin dimarahi karena telat datang, ayo!"

...o0o...

"Baiklah _cadets_, selamat bergabung di _hornline_..." Seorang guru dengan rambur berwarna coklat dan dikuncir satu kebelakang memeberikan sambutan yang ramah. Meski di bagian wajahnya terdapat _codet _ panjang yang melintang dibagian tengah batang hidungnya, wajahnya tetap terlihat bersahabat.

"Irueka _Sensei_, kalian bisa memanggilku seperti itu..." ketujuh _cadest _dihadapannya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Untuk menghindari penindasan dari senior, kalian akan dilatih terpisah..." Jelas Irueka kepada tujuh siswa barunya.

"Maaf _sensei_, kami tidak mengerti..." Neji berusaha bertanya dengan sopan.

"Untuk menjadi tim inti, kalian harus belajar dulu selama setahun di tim _cadets..._ Tentu saja peraturan itu sekarang tidak berlaku untuk kalian. Kalian yang baru beberapa hari memasuki wilayah Konohagakuen langsung bergabung disini dikarenakan bakat yang benar-benar membanggakan. Menurut kalian, apa tidak akan membuat para senior iri hati dan nantinya akan _membully_ kalian?" sesosok pemuda dengan rambut sebahu menjelaskan pertanyaan yang diberikan Neji, kedatangan nya yang tiba-tiba membuat semua mata menatapnya.

"Ini Itachi, senior tingkat tiga sekaligus _section leader_ di _hornline_..." Irueka memperkenalkan pemuda berambut sebahu yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka.

"Uciha Itachi. panggil saja Itachi, jika ingin mengetahui lebih banyak, tanyakan saja pada Sasuke..." Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sasuke. Ia tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Eh...? marga yang sama? Apa kalian saudara..." Naruto bertanya heboh.

"Hn... anggap saja begitu..." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah, untuk minggu pertama ini kalian akan belajar bersama Itachi. Nanti juga ada Hidan dan Sasori yang membantu sebagai _section leader_ tingkat 3..." jelas Irueka _sensei_ sebelum meninggalkan ketujuh tim _cadets_ itu, untuk berlatih bersama Itachi.

"Baiklah, apa yang bisa kalian mainkan...?" Itachi bertanya ramah, "Ambillah alat tiup yang kalian rasa mampu kalian mainkan..." ia mempersilahkan ketujuh _cadets _ untuk mengambil dan memilih alat tiup yang terdiri dari berbagai jenis di depannya.

Shikamaru mengambil _mellowphon, _Sasuke mengambil _Trumpet, _Naruto mengambil _yuponium_, Kiba mengambil _cobra_, Neji mengambil _tuba, _meski ragu akhirnya Sakura memilih _clerinet_ sebagai alat yang mampu dimainkannya.

Hanya tinggal satu orang yang tidak memilih alat tiup yang telah disediakan, "Kau pilih apa...?" Itachi manatap heran ke arah Temari yang masih berdiam diri.

"Maaf _senpai_... jujur saja, aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku mainkan, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang _Marching..._"

Dahi Itachi berkerut, "Lalu kenapa kau bisa lulus ke Tim inti..?"

"Sekali lagi maaf _Senpai_, aku benar-banar tidak tahu... dan aku benar-benar tidak meminta. Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi _sensei_ mengumumkan namaku dalam _cadets _yang lulus, Tsunade-_sama_ hanya menjelaskan aku lulus karena rekomendasi seseorang..." Temari tidak ingin berbohong, ia juga tidak berharap pernah berdiri di tim inti. lebih baik mundur dari pada maju tanpa arti. Itu lah yang diyakini Temari sejak semalam.

"Berusaha saja. Semua juga tahu, kau punya waktu 5 hari... lebih baik kau berusaha dulu baru menyerah..." Shikamaru menatap malas. Kuapan terlihat dari akhir suaranya.

"Iya, tidak masalah siswa rekomendasi... mungkin kau tidak berminat di tim inti, tapi lebih baik kau jalani dulu, karena _Marching _itu juga seni, itulah slogan jurusan musik..." sepertinya Neji telah tertular virus Sasuke untuk memanggil Temari dengan sebutan 'siswa rekomendasi'.

"Hey... mata hantu! namaku Temari...!" Temari protes dengan namanya yang telah diubah itu. Sementara neji hanya tertawa mendengar dirinya di panggil dengan sebutan mata hantu, "Aku tidak bisa, aku benar-benar tidak akan bisa dalam waktu 5 hari memainkan salah satu alat disini sampai batas standar..." Temari merasa tak sangggup.

"Santai saja, jika pada akhirnya kau gagal dan akan dikembalikan ke tim _cadets_, bukankah itu juga sama saja dengan kau yang mundur sekarang dan kembali ke tim _cadets_...?" Itachi menepuk perlahan bahu Temari , ia menyodorkan sebuah _trumpet _kepada Temari.

'_Benar juga, mencoba seminggu juga tidak ada salahnya.'_ Ragu-ragu, Temari menerima _trumpet _yang diberikan Itachi kepadanya. Sakura tersenyum melihat Temari mengubah pemikirannya untuk mundur sebelum berusaha.

"Nah baiklah... ayo kita mulai..." Seru Itachi kepada ketujuh _cadets_ tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey... kalian sudah kembali.?" kedua tangan Hinata memegang penuh seluruh peralatan lukisnya, sehingga membuatnya kesulitan membuka pintu kamar.

Sakura segera berdiri dari ranjangnya untuk membantu Hinata yang masih berada di ambang pintu, "Hn... begitulah.." jawabnya singkat.

Mata lavendernya tertuju ke arah Temari yang terkulai lemas di atas ranjang, "Kenapa tidak bersemangat begitu...?" tanyanya heran.

"..."

"Hari ini dia puasa, dia tidak ingin bicara banyak..." Sakura menahan tawanya.

"Temari...? kau sakit...?" setelah meletakan peralatan lukisnya, Hinata menghampiri Temari yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"..." Lagi-lagi tidak menjawab

Sakura tertawa tertahan, "Bibirnya sakit karena mencium _trumpet_..." mendengar penjelasan Sakura, kini giliran Hinata yang tertawa.

"Kalian ini..." Temari menghentikan kata-katanya. Bukan saja bibirnya yang terasa pegal, kedua rahangnya juga tidak kalah sakit dengan bibirnya. Berlatih meniup _trumpet _ selama setengah hari membuatnya merasakan pegal luar biasa di bagian mulutnya itu.

"Temari, ini memang tahap awal dalam bermain musik seperti _trumpet..._" sekedar menyemangati, Sakura mendudukan dirinya disamping Temari.

"Hn...? alat tiup mu biasa saja, tidak sesulit _trumpet_...? kenapa aku tidak di ikutkan dalam kelompok yang lebih mudah saja? Seperti orang-orang yang hanya tinggal memukul _bells_?"

"Ntahlah, mungkin para pelatih lebih membutuhkan pemain _hornline._.."

KREEKK...

"Eh... tumben sekali kalian sudah pulang duluan saat istirahat siang..?" Ino yang baru masuk ke kamar langsung menanyakan kedua temannya yang telah kembali lebih awal.

"Ah, mulai lagi..." Temari membenamkan kepalanya ke bawah bantal, ia tahu akan terjadi percakapan yang sama seputar dirinya yang kehilangan separuh nyawa itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Buahahahhahaa..." bisa ditebak apa yang ditertawakan Ino, Temari makin menekan kepalanya di bawah bantal mendengar salah satu temannya juga ikut mentertawakannya.

"Eh... harusnya kau merasa beruntung Temari..." Ino menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Temari agar segera merubah posisi tubuhnya.

"Apanya...!" serunya dari balik bantal.

"Ah, kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu tentang gosip seputar _Marching..._"

"Ceritakan...ceritakan..." Sakura berteriak semangat, ia memang pendengar setia Ino.

"Jika seseorang memberikan Alat musiknya kepada orang lain, gosipnya kedua orang itu akan menjadi sahabat baik..."

"Apa serunya..." Sakura kecewa mendengar cerita Ino. Hinata yang ikut mendengarkan hanya menggelang tak paham.

"Itu jika sesama laki-laki atau sesama perempuan... akan berbeda jika itu dari laki-laki kepada perempuan..." Ino menghentikan kalimatnya membuat Temari segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Apa...apa...?" Hinata dan Sakura makin bertanya tidak sabaran. Kedua pendengar setianya itu selalu saja penasaran, tiap kali Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Itu artinya akan jadi sepasang kekasih...! Yey... kau akan ditakdirkan dengannya Temari..." Temari _blushing_, Itachi memang tampan. tapi tidak terpikir olehnya untuk menyukai apa lagi menjadi kekasih dari _senpai_-nya itu.

"Ya, Itachi _senpai_ memang tampan," Sakura juga sependapat dengan pikiran Temari, "Tapi adiknya jauh lebih tampan..." senyum rahasia tersudut di bibirnya.

"Sasuke? Yang mana...? yang mana...? kalian benar-benar beruntung, bisa melihat banyak siswa laki-laki yang tampan..." Ino mendengus malas.

"Memangnya tidak ada laki-laki di jurusan busana...?" Temari tidak menanggapi pembicaraan seputar Itachi, ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ada, hanya beberapa... aku bisa menghitungnya dengan menggunakan jari tangan dan kakiku saja, jika kau menemukan laki-laki di jurusanku, mereka pasti melambai..." Ino mengingat beberapa temannya yang terlahir dengan tidak menyadari gender mereka sebagai laki-laki.

Temari hanya tertawa, ia menyadari akan satu hal yang belum ditanyakan kepada Sakura, "Oh iya, Sakura..? kau menyukai Sasuke...?" matanya penuh selidik.

Yang di tanya hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri, "Senyumu itu pasti tandanya iya..." dengan cepat Sakura membekap mulut Temari.

"Jangan katakan siapa-siapa di tim _cadets..._" Temari hanya tertawa dalam bekapan tangan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, kenapa melamun..?"

"Tidak apa, hanya melihat-lihat not ini.." Shikamaru menunjukan _partitur_ not baloknya kepada Neji, "Kau sudah hafal?"

"Aku malah belum melihatnya, menurutmu apa kita semua bisa diterima di tim inti..?"

"Hoaaaammm... tidak diterima juga bukan masalah, merepotkan..." Shikmaru berseru malas menatap _partitur_ miliknya.

"Kalian sudah pulang...?" pemuda berwajah pucat seperti mayat baru saja memasuki kamar mereka.

"Ya, hari ini hanya latihan dasar, seperti kembali ke SD saja..." Sasuke yang berada di pojok ruangan, menjawab pertanyaan teman sekamarnya yang baru saja masuk.

Pemuda berwajah pucat itu berjalan mendekati Shikamaru dan Neji "Berbeda jurusan dengan kalian membuat aku jadi kesepian..." katanya sambil memeluk kedua temannya itu.

Entah disengaja atau kebetulan, tiga tim _cadets _ ini ternyata berada dalam satu kamar yang sama. Hanya saja satu teman kamar mereka, tidak berada di jurusan yang sama.

"Menggelikan... lepaskan aku..." Shikamaru melompat jauh menuju kasurnya, "Jika kau begitu terus, semua orang akan menganggapmu gay..."

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda..."

"Sai...!" Neji teriak tertahan ketika pemuda pucat yang dipanggilnya Sai itu kembali berusaha memeluknya.

"Oh iya Shika... aku punya permintaan..." Sai memberikan tatapan memohon kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya menatap curiga, "Hn...?"

"Wanita yang tempo lalu makan malam bersamamu? Apa itu kekasihmu?" Sai mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Hanya teman. kau ingin kenal jauh dengannya...? dia tidak mau dengan laki-laki melambai..." dengan cuek Shikamaru mengatakan bahwa Sai dalam kategori lelaki yang suka melambai.

"Aishh... sudah kukatakan bukan, aku tidak seperti itu... aku hanya bercanda saja jika memeluk kalian seperti ini..." kedua tangannya kembali berusaha memeluk Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melompat dari atas ranjangnya, "Oke...oke...! aku akan memperkenalkannya kepadamu...! tapi berjanjilah jangan memeluk seperti itu..."

"Iya... kau tidak boleh memeluk kami lagi...!" Neji juga ikut protes, sementara Sasuke hanya diam, pasalnya ia jarang sekali terkena pelukan Sai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Sai tersenyum manis , membuat ketiga temannya meragukan apakah ia benar-benar seorang lelaki sejati, atau jadi-jadian.

"Merepotkan.." ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

"Eh, kau tidak mengatakan bahwa kakakmu itu senior di tim inti..." teringat akan perkenalan saat latihan tadi, Neji mengalihkan pembicaraan kepada Sasuke.

"Dia bukan kakakku.." Sasuke menjawab datar, "Aku ingin keluar sebentar. Nanti malam makan saja duluan, aku tidak lapar..." katanya sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Mata lavendernya hanya menatap Sasuke yang beranjak pergi, "Sepertinya dia punya masalah dengan kakaknya"

"Apa kakaknya tampan..?" Sai hanya tersenyum genit.

"Shika, kau tahu..."

"Hn..."

"Aku mulai tidak yakin dia benar-benar seorang laki-laki..."

"Merepotkan..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari berjalan di koridor kelas yang panjang. Di hari ketiga ini, kelas bakatnya baru akan dimulai. Jadwal di Konohagakuen untuk jurusan musik, kini sudah teratur. Jadwal pagi yang diisi dengan kelas _Marching_ dan jadwal sore akan diisi dengan kelas bakat yang dimiliki masing-masing siswa. Meski satu jurusan dan satu kelas _Marching _dengan Sakura, tapi Temari tidak berada satu kelas dengan Sakura di kelas bakat. Tantu saja di sebabkan karena bakat yang berbeda.

"Permisi _Sensei_..." Temari mencoba bertanya kepada seseorang yang berparas seperti seorang guru.

"Ya?"

"Dimana kelas Komposer...?"

Guru tersebut tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Temari dalam diam. "Em..._sensei_..?" ulangnya.

Sepersekian detik berikutnya guru itu menjawab panggilan Temari, "...kebetulan _sensei_ akan kesana, ikutlah..." ternyata Temari menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk bertanya.

"Terima kasih _sensei_..." Temari mengikuti langkah guru ber-_high heels_ itu.

Mereka berhenti pada lantai ke tiga pada ujung kanan koridor.

"Ini kelasmu..." Guru tersebut melangkah masuk, sementara Temari mengikuti di belakangnya.

"..." Temari terdiam melihat keadaan kelas yang begitu sepi. Ia melangkah mengambil kursi di sebelah wanita yang telah duduk mendahuluinya, "Salam kenal, aku Temari..."

"Matsuri..." wanita berambut coklat itu menanggapi perkenalan Temari.

"Dimana yang lain?" pandangannya berusaha melihat ke sekeliling kelas yang begitu janggal. Dalam perjalanannya ke kelas ini, Temari melihat banyak kelas dengan siswa-siswa yang hampir memenuhi ruangan. Tapi tidak dengan kelas ini, hanya ada dirinya, Matsuri teman barunya dan guru yang masuk bersamaan dengannya.

"Hanya ini..." Matsuri menjawab santai. Wajahnya menyatakan seolah-olah tidak menyukai kondisi sesepi ini.

"Apa...!?" Temari tidak percaya, kelas yang ia masuki sangat tidak diminati, bukan! bukan tidak diminati, tapi tidak berpenghuni.

'Kurenai', begitulah kalimat yang di tulis guru yang datang bersama Temari, "Baiklah , sepertinya kita tidak membutuhkan waktu perkenalan yang lama, menimbang siswa kelas komposer hanya berjumlah dua orang."

"Apa ini tidak bercanda...?" Temari seperti ditampar kenyataan bahwa tidak adanya teman di kelas komposernya, "Di Smp dulu, satu kelas paling sedikit berisi dua puluh orang..."

"Pertanyaan yang bagus Temari, ya.. di hari pertama kalian datang hanya di isi dengan kegiatan penyesuaian asrama, hari kedua di isi dengan mulainya kelas _cadets, _dan untuk hari ketiga baru kalian akan memulai kelas bakat... wajar saja jika kalian bingung dengan kelas-kelas di Konohagakuen ini," Kurenai menarik nafas pelan. "menurut kalian, ada berapa macam bakat yang dimiliki oleh manusia di dunia ini...?"

Suaranya terdengar ragu, tapi Temari berusaha untuk menjawab, "Banyak _sensei..._"

"Maka dari itu kelas bakat berbeda-beda, dan memiliki jumlah yang berbeda pula.." Kurenai _sensei_ menatap kedua siswanya, "_Sensei_ cukup terharu, kelas komposer ada lagi di tahun ini, setelah 7 tahun tidak ditemukannya siswa dengan bakat langka seperti ini..."

Temari dan Matsuri hanya berpandangan, selangka itukah? Bahkan mereka menganggap bakat mereka biasa saja.

"Lalu apa _sensei_ tidak mengajar selama 7 tahun itu? dan menunggu sampai kelas Komposer dibuka lagi?" Temari makin penasaran dengan sekolah yang dimasukinya ini.

"Tentu tidak, _Sensei_ juga pemain biola. Sehingga punya dua kelas yang harus diajarkan.. nah apa lagi yang bisa kalian lakukan selain menulis lagu...? banyak siswa yang memiliki kelas bahkan jurusan, lebih dari satu..."

"Saya melukis _sensei_... saya punya dua jurusan yang bisa saya ikuti, dan bukankah saya diizinkan untuk mengikuti semuanya atau hanya satu saja...?" Matsuri balik bertanya.

"Ya, kau benar... asal bisa membagi waktu, kau bisa mengambil semuanya..."

"Dan bolehkan saya keluar dari kelas ini?"

"..." Kurenai mengangkat bahunya, "Jika kau ingin begitu... tidak masalah..."

Sekolah ini benar-benar tidak memperhatikan jumlah siswa yang ada didalam sekolah ini, membuka kelas sebanyak bakat siswa lebih penting dibandingkan membuka kelas untuk di masuki banyak siswa. Siapa yang akan disalahkan jika seseorang hanya memiliki satu bakat, atau bakat seperti komposer jarang dimiliki?

"Saya tidak terlalu mahir dalam komposer, begitu tahu kelas komposer di jurusan musik hanya berjumlah segini, yah... saya lebih memilih jurusan seni rupa, lagi pula saya tidak sanggup mengikuti kelas wajib _Marching_..."

"Kau beruntung sekali karena memiliki alternatif kelulusan di jurusan lain, silahkan pergi ke kelasmu..." Kurenai menepuk pelan pundak Matsuri. Sembari tersenyum, ia memberikan kesempatan untuk Matsuri pergi dari kelas itu.

Sebelum pergi, Matsuri membungkukan badannya memberi hormat kepada Kurenai _sensei, _Temari hanya menatap sedih, _'Jujur saja.. aku tidak suka sendiri..'_

"Dan kau..." Kurenai tampak berpikir lama.

"Temari..." ia membantu Kurenai untuk mengetahui namanya.

"Ah, ya Temari... dan kau? Apa alternatif bakatmu di sekolah ini?"

"Maaf _sensei,_ saya hanya tertulis lulus di kelas ini dan tidak memiliki alternatif kelas lain..." Temari menunduk sedih, telapak tangannya terlipat di atas meja.

"Ya, tidak apa... bakat tidak mesti sama, sendiri bukan berarti tertinggal bukan?" Senyumnya mengembang di wajahnya, rambutnya yang terurai lepas menambah kesan kecantikannya.

"..." masih dalam diam, Temari berusaha mencerna semua perkataan guru barunya itu.

Kurenai beranjak mendekati Temari, ia mengambil alih kursi yang tadinya di duduki Matsuri, "Apa mimpimu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Em...?" bingung, tidak tahu akan menjawab apa. Temari belum berpikir akan jadi apa ia nanti, "_Sensei_, saya tidak tahu pasti apa yang saya inginkan, saat ini saya hanya menjalani apa yang saya senangi..."

"Itu lah bakat. Sesuatu yang kau senangi akan menimbulkan hasrat. Hasrat yang membutamu berusaha mendapatkan hal yang disenangi itu..."

Seperti mengerti apa yang di maksud gurunya, Temari tersenyum senang. "Bukankah kau suka mengarasemen atau menulis lagu..? Untuk itulah kau di kelas ini..." tangannya menepuk pelan puncak kepala Temari.

"Ya, _sensei_. Saya baru menyadarinya, dari kecil saya menyukai musik. karena itulah saya menekuni komposer." Tatapannya bercahaya, seperti menemukan pencerahan hidup.

"Itulah mimpimu, maka dari itu, kau tidak perlu takut jika belajar sendiri di kelas ini." Temari hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ingatlah Temari, mimpi harus kau percayai agar terwujud. _Dreaming is believing._" Kaki panjangnya melangkah kembali ke meja guru, sekedar mengambil secarik kertas dan memberikan kepada siswa satu-satunya itu.

'_We can, if we think we can' _Sebuah seni tulisan dengan _Algerian font face_ tertulis di sana, warna merah menyala mengiringi huruf-huruf tersebut. Di bawah tulisan itu, ada gambar kartun yang mengepal tinju ke langit.

"Simpanlah baik-baik, ketika patah semangat lihatlah selembar kertas itu." Senyum ramahnya kembali terlihat di sudur bibirnya.

"_Arigatou.._ _Sensei_ ," Matanya berbinar menatap secarik kertas berkata itu, "Oh ya _sensei_? ...apa yang terjadi jika saya keluar dari sekolah ini dan pindah ke sekolah umum...?"

"kau harus mengganti rugi terhadap uang negara..." Kurenai tersenyum menatap Temari, "_Sensei_ yakin, kau takkan mengecewakan panti asuhan yang sudah membesarkanmu, Temari.."

Temari terdiam, tidak ada satu orangpun di Konohagakuen bahkan teman sekamarnya yang mengetahui bahwa Temari dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Bagaimana mungkin guru kelas bakatnya mengetahui dari mana dan siapa Temari.

...o0o...

Bel berbunyi tiga kali, menandakan kelas bakat telah usai. Kerumunan siswa terlihat keluar dari kelasnya. Tapi tidak dengan Temari, ia hanya keluar seorang diri.

"Jangan lupa kerjakan tugasmu.." sembari melambaikan tangannya, Kurenai tersenyum berlalu meninggalkan Temari.

Temari membungkukkan badannya sekedar memberi salam hormat kepada Kurenai _Sensei_, "Jam 15.45...? hm.. masih ada waktu sebelum jam malam..."

Ia berlari kecil menuju perpustakaan umum. Peta, itulah yang akan dibawa semua siswa baru agar tidak tersesat di sekolah megah dengan luas berhektar-hektar itu. Berkali-kali Temari membolak-balikan peta lokasinya. Setelah beberapa gedung ia lewati, ia masih saja tidak menemukan tempat tujuannya.

"Ah sial, aku tersesat.." matanya berusaha menyesuaikan letak peta dengan letak keberadaannya saat ini. Sebuah pemandangan janggal membuat ia menyadari suatu hal, seragam yang ia kenakan tidak sama dengan seragam beberapa siswa yang nampaknya baru membubarkan diri dari kelas bakat.

'_Arggghh...aku benar-benar sedang sial...kenapa bisa sampai kesini..!'_ cepat-cepat ia memutar tubuh untuk kembali. Ia menyadari telah memasuki kawasan barat, dimana tempat siswa kelas tiga berada.

"Temari..." belum sempat beranjak pergi, sebuah suara memanggilnya.

Wajahnya sedikit terkejut, "Itachi _senpai_.." seperti biasa, Temari membungkukan badannya. Ya, ini adalah tradisi yang harus di lakukan siswa Konohagakuen saat bertemu sosok yang lebih tua.

"Ada apa kemari...?"

"Aku tersesat _senpai_.." ia sangat takut untuk menatap beberapa senior yang datang bersama Itachi.

"Siapa dia?" seorang pemuda berambut kuning sebahu mencoba mencari tahu.

"Ini anggota inti yang baru," Itachi memperkenalkan Temari kepada kedua teman yang sedang bersamanya. "Temari dia siswa tingkat pertama.."

"Waaa...!? jadi kau salah satu _cadets_ yang berhasil terpilih..." Temari makin tidak enak hati mendengar pujian dari pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Temari... ini Hidan, salah satu _section leader_.." Itachi menunjuk salah satu temannya yang berambut merah, "Yang ini Sasori, sama sepertiku dan Hidan..."

"Salam kenal _senpai_.." sapa Temari ramah.

"Ngomong-ngomong... kau ingin kemana?" Itachi kembali mempertanyakan sebab Temari tersesat.

"Perpustakaan umum... guru kelasku mengatakan, di perpustakaan jurusan tidak akan kutemukan buku yang kucari, itu sebabnya ia menyuruhku mencari di perpustakaan umum..."

"Kau tidak tersesat, perpustakaan umum memang melewati gedung kelas tiga..." Hidan menjelaskan letak perpustakaan tersebut.

"Biar aku antar kesana... Hidan, Sasori, kalian duluan saja, aku akan menyusul..." Itachi mempersilahkan kedua temannya untuk pergi meniggalkannya.

"Nikmati kencanmu Itach..." keduanya hanya tertawa sambil berlalu meninggalkan Itachi dan Temari.

"Eh...? maaf, _senpai_ jadi terkena gosip yang tidak-tidak.." Temari jadi salah tingkah.

"Tidak apa, mereka memang begitu, ayo..." keduanya melangkah meninggalkan halaman gedung tingkat tiga itu.

Merasa tidak memiliki topik obrolan, Temari mencoba menanyakan seputar kekeluargaan Itachi, "_Senpai_ bersaudara dengan Sasuke...?"

"..." wajahnya sedikit terkejut, tidak berapa lama kemudian ia kembali tersenyum, "Sayangnya kami memiliki masalah..." jelas Itachi singkat.

"Maaf jika aku salah bertanya.." Temari meluruskan pandangannya. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang salah mengambil topik obrolan.

"Tidak apa... dia membenciku, tapi aku tetap akan menyayanginya..." sedikit terkejut, Temari menatap sedih Itachi, "Aku akan menjadi tenaga guru disini, sampai Sasuke lulus dari Konohagakuen... aku pasti menjaganya.." Itachi kembali tersenyum menatap Temari. Pemuda ini memang terlihat ramah, meski baru mengenal Temari, ia bisa membuatnya nyaman saat bersama.

"Bukankah _senpai_ masih tingkat tiga?"

"Ya, tapi aku sudah menjadi asisten guru d tingkat satu dan dua.. di sekolah ini, kita akan di angkat menjadi tenaga pengajar, jika prestasi kita benar-benar bagus..."

"..." Temari tidak tahu ingin berkomentar apa lagi, saat ini ia benar-benar menyadari bahwa Itachi benar-benar sosok yang keren.

"Ini perpustakaan nya.." suara Itachi menyadarkan Temari dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Oh, terima kasih _Senpai_..." sekali lagi Temari menunjukan rasa hormatnya kepada Itachi, ia membungkukan badannya memberi salam.

Tak lama kepergian Itachi, Temari segera melangkah masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Sekedar mencari buku yang akan dijadikannya refrensi dalam mengerjakan PR dari Kurenasi _Sensei_.

"Sepi sekali...?" dapat di pastikan siswa denga bakat seni di Konohagakuen akan jarang sekali mengunjungi perpustakaan, mereka akan lebih memilih mengunjungi sanggar, gallery, taman, studio musik, dan sebagainya.

Rak buku tersusun rapi, tidak ada debu yang mengganggu meski pengunjung perpustakaan itu sangat minim. _'Benar-benar sekolah yang bersih' , _Temari telah memutari hampir setengah dari rak perpustakaan hanya untuk mencari buku refrensinya.

"Ah itu...!" Temari berbisik senang. Terlihat buku dengan judul 'Beethovon' yang menjadi incaran, Buku itu berdiri jauh dari gapaian tangannya.

"Apa disini tidak ada petugas perpustakaan?" merasa tak menemukan bantuan, Temari mengambil bangku yang terletak tak jauh dari rak buku tersebut. Perasaannya sangat senang, ia menaiki bangku untuk menggapai buku incarannya. "Argghh! sedikit lagi..." Temari menjinjitkan kakinya, sedikit lagi jemarinya berhasil menggapai buku tersebut.

"Hey rambut aneh..! isi rokmu kelihatan..!" Sebuah suara menghentikan usaha Temari untuk mendapatkan buku incarannya.

Di liriknya sumber suara yang telah memanggilnya dari bawah, "Dasar mesum...! jangan melihat...!" Temari berteriak tertahan, setidaknya ia masih sadar diri di perpustakaan yang sepi itu masih ada dua atau tiga pengunjung lainnya. Sehingga ia harus menjaga suaranya.

Berusaha menutupi rok pendeknya, membuat tubuh Temari oleng dan jatuh tepat diatas Shikamaru. Dalam hitungan detik, kedua bibir mereka bertemu, sampai akhirnya Temari menarik tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Shikamaru. Seperti terserang demam tinggi, wajah Temari merona merah. Malu telah terjatuh, bahkan mencium Shikamaru.

"Mesum...? Kau itu yang serampangan, jika tahu memakai rok pendek, kenapa naik ke atas bangku..." suaranya terdengar malas, Shikamaru hanya berkata santai tanpa memperdulikan ciuman yang baru saja terjadi.

"..." Temari masih dalam diam, wajahnya makin terlihat merona merah.

Matanya menatap penuh selidik, "Apa itu tadi ciuman pertamamu..?" Shikamaru bertanya datar, sepertinya ia bisa membaca pikiran Temari.

"Kau...! bisa-bisanya berkata seperti itu..! dasar nanas mesum...! aku tidak bisa lagi jadi pengantin..!" sebisa yang dapat digapai tangannya, Temari mengambil beberapa buku yang berada di bagian bawah rak terdekat, hanya untuk melempari Shikamaru.

"Aw...! kau ini..!" dengan cepat, Shikamaru menangkap pergelangan tangan Temari, "Kau yang menciumku, bahkan menindihku dari atas, harusnya aku ini korbannya..." Shikamaru menatap datar Temari, tak lama kemudian ia tertawa lepas. Meski tidak bersuara keras, Temari dapat melihat senyum yang tidak pernah ia lihat dari Shikamaru.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan...!?" Temari mulai bisa mengontrol kembali emosinya.

"Lucu saja, tidak bisa jadi pengantin? Hahahaha.." Shikamaru memegang perutnya berusaha menguasai dirinya yang kini benar-benar tertawa lepas.

Temari memalingkan wajahnya, ia segera berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya, "Ya...! aku minta maaf... aku yang salah!" nadanya tidak meminta sepenuh hati, malu masih menguasainya.

Shikamaru ikut berdiri dan merapikan beberapa buku yang telah dilempari Temari, "Kau mau ambil buku apa?" sekedar menawarkan diri untuk mengambil, Shikamaru menatap rak yang tadi berusaha di jangkau Temari. Untunglah keributan yang terjadi tidak didengar seorang pun di perpustakaan besar nan sepi itu.

"Yang itu..." Temari tersenyum senang, tadinya ia malu dan tidak punya muka untuk menatap Shikamaru. tetapi, sikap Shikamaru yang biasa saja membuat Temari dapat menyimpan rasa malunya.

Dengan mudah, Shikamaru menaiki kursi dan mengambil buku yang tidak bisa digapai Temari tadi, "Beethovon..?"

"Iya..."

"Untuk apa..?"

"Sekedar Refrensi... ah ya, kau di kelas apa...?" Temari mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku...? kelas apa saja, aku lulus di semua kelas musik alat tiup dan alat pukul.."

'_Wajar saja _Shikamaru_ memiliki 5 bintang, bakat yang ia punya benar-benar luar biasa.'_Temari teringat penjelasan Tenten tentang Shikamaru. "Kau beruntung sekali, aku hanya lulus di satu kelas, dengan siswa aku sendiri..."

"Komposer..." Tebak Shikamaru, "Jangan menatap takjub begitu, aku ini bukan peramal.." lagi-lagi Shikamaru berhasil menerjemahkan tatapan takjub Temari, "Beethovon itu _maistro _bukan? Siapa lagi yang akan mencari bukunnya selain para komposer..."

"Ah, kau pintar sekali..." Tanpa sadar Temari memuji Shikamaru, "Oh iya... aku sudah berpikir untuk berusaha di tim inti, tolong ajari aku ya.." telapak tangannya menyatu memohon, ia mengedipkan satu matanya kearah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menatapny aneh, "Apa dasarmu bisa memerintahku...? bahkan kau tidak memberiku imbalan yang telah meminjamkan satu bintangku padamu..." nada suaranya datar, wajahnya juga meremehkan.

Temari baru ingat ia telah di pinjami lencana bintang tempo malam, "Ayo lah..." tanpa memberi alasan Temari tetap membujuk Shikamaru.

"Baiklah... aku akan membantumu, dengan satu syarat.."

"Apa...?"

"Kau harus membuat Ino menerima temanku Sai ..." Shikamaru tersenyum licik.

"Kenapa begitu..?"

"Supaya Sai tidak memelukku lagi..."

"A...! aku tahu...! kau ini gay..! pantas saja kau tidak merespon ciuman tanpa sengaja tadi..!" Temari hampir berteriak tak percaya sebelum akhirnya Shikamaru menarik Temari mendekat dan membekap mulut Temari dengan tangan kekarnya. Temari hanya _blushing_, sekali lagi Shikamaru berhasil membuatnya gugup.

"Kau ingin aku membuktikan bahwa aku ini bukan gay...!?" Shikamaru menatap tajam. Wajahnya mendekat hingga berjarak 5cm dari wajah Temari.

"Lepaskan..!" dengan napas yang memburu, Temari menjauh dari Shikamaru, "Iya.. aku akan buat Ino menerima! tapi kau jangan mengejutkan ku seperti itu! dasar mesum!"

"Kau bilang apa..!?" sebelum Shikamaru kembali membekap nya lagi, Temari meraih buku nya dan segera berlari keluar. Temari hanya menjulur-julurkan lidahnya, sementara Shikamaru hanya berdiri dengan senyum menjungkit di salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Merepotkan..."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

_Partiture _:not balok yang belum di terjemahkan ke dalam not angka.

_Section Leader _:Bisa dikatakan sebagai asisten pelatih.

_Bells_ : alat musik jenis pukul, terbuat dari bahan logam.

..(o.o)..

Terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita hingga chapter ke 2,

terima kasih pula kepada readers yang memberikan reviews di chapter pertama.

Mohon Reviewnya, kritik dan saran readers sangat membantu, thanks a lot...


End file.
